Maybe Just Happy
by dazedwitch
Summary: Kurt Cobain fanfic Violet meets Kurt and her entire life changes
1. chapter 1

The sun was setting behind the many trees in the distance. Colors of orange and pink were blended perfectly, making the large and fluffy clouds seem like something out of a storybook. The air was cool and crisp, and the ground was damp from the almost constant rain. I admired the beauty around me, watching the sun take in its last few minutes of being awake. I threw down my cigarette and put it out with my foot, sighing as I heard a door open to the building in front of me.

"Violet, please stop being such a loner. Come out with us after the show!"

"I can't, Lauren. We've been over this. I gotta work."

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on, trying not to become annoyed with the question I heard multiple times a day. Lauren had been my friend since freshman year. We connected over music, but other than that we were very much different from each other. Lauren had a new boyfriend every week, and was quite outgoing. Her bass playing skills were far from average though, and she was very talented. We were a few months into officially having a band, and things weren't going nearly as bad as my anxiety thought they would. We were decent. In fact, people seemed to like us pretty well.

"Oh, c'mon Vi! Just call in sick just this once. When's the last time you've had a good time?! You deserve it, it's just one night! Please!"

Lauren wasn't gonna give up this time. Quite frankly, I was getting tired of being asked the same question everyday, and me agreeing would hopefully get her off my back for awhile. I picked up my white Fender and sighed, slinging the strap over my shoulder.

"Okay. Fine. I'll come, only if you stop bugging me."

I chuckled as I opened the door to go inside.

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it! Now let's go kick some ass, then we can celebrate!"

Lauren squealed, bouncing up and down on her tip toes with excitement, her red, curly hair in a mess from the wind as she followed me into the building.

We played a pretty good show, starting out with a few songs I had wrote before throwing in a cover of "I wanna be your dog" by the Stooges. We did a few more covers of some Sex Pistols songs, and the show ended with quite a bang when a drunk dude decided to jump on stage and try to grab me and Lauren. Our drummer, Jared quickly jumped up from his kit and rushed over to him, pulling him away as the drunk man struggled to stand up.

"You guys alright?" He asked, running his hand across his short, sweaty, black hair.

Lauren and I both nodded, still trying to catch our breath from playing so hard and laughing at the sight was just saw.

"Good news, Jared. Our little Violet has agreed to come out with everyone tonight."

Lauren smirked, nudging me in my shoulder. Jared's face lit up as he looked at me.

"Wow, Violet! Hell freeze over?" He laughed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, still grinning as a few people from the crowd approached us to compliment our music. There was nothing like strangers appreciating the music I had spent hours on writing in my room. The songs that came from a place in me I would never be able to explain to anyone in any other way besides what I had written. It was an amazing feeling to be able to express my feelings the only way I knew how, and for people to like it. I went to the bathroom in the back of the venue, observing my face in the dirty mirror. My wavy, dirty blonde hair hung past my shoulders. My green eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, surrounded by thick dark eyelashes and my dark red lips felt as if they would fall off from being chapped. I adjusted my oversized sweater that I was wearing over a pair of ripped tights and tried to prepare my mind for the night to come as I walked back outside.

"I just called your mom, pretending to be my mom and told her that we were studying for the night." Lauren told me as I approached her.

My parents were very strict, and didn't even have the slightest clue that their daughter was fronting a rock band. I was six months away from turning eighteen and it honestly could not come fast enough. If my parents weren't away at church all the time, I would completely lose my mind from them breathing down my neck. I got a job at a pet store just so I could have an excuse to be away from home. My parents were under the impression that their little girl was a nice, godly, straight A making, goody two shoes. My parents didn't know me at all, and I was becoming very tired of pretending to be their perfect little angel just for the sake of not being allowed out of the house for the next six months.

We decided to go to another club to see some bands that were playing there. Thankfully, Lauren didn't forget our fake I.D.s this time so that I could at least feel intoxicated. We ordered a few beers and found some seats towards the middle of the room so that we could see the stage better. A band was already almost done with their set when we got there late, and I overheard someone say they were called Nirvana. I didn't pay much attention to the music as we ordered drinks and got situated, and by the time we sat down, they were on their last song. The blonde singer thanked their crowd, and headed off the stage. I wasn't sure why, but my heart seemed to sink a little at the glimpse I caught of him.

I was about five drinks in when we left the club and we headed to Jared's house for a party. Thank god I was slightly drunk, because being around a crowd of strangers was not my thing. Lauren had already found herself a new man for the week, and was giggling uncontrollably with a shot of vodka in her hand as she pulled him through the crowd over to me.

"Violet, this is Jason Everman. He plays for Nirvana! That band we missed earlier!" Lauren drunkingly giggled.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Jason" I shook his hand, slightly smiling as I thought of how he would be just another guy to her in a few days time.

"Sorry you missed the show. You'll have to catch another sometime. You guys were rad though, me and the other guys heard about you and wanted to come watch. Nicely done. Kurt seems to especially have a liking for you though." He chuckled.

I took another sip of beer, raising my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked him, curiously.

"Our frontman! Yeah, he kept saying how awesome you were. Wouldn't shut up about how he wants to see another one of your shows. He's here somewhere, I could introduce you."

Before I could say anything, the guy I had just learned to know as Kurt appeared behind Jason. He had long, blonde hair that was past his shoulders, slightly waving at the ends. His jawline was strongly carved, his lips slightly thin, and he had some stubble on his face with a dimpled chin. His eyes were a brilliant, breath taking blue, a color that would make you look twice. He was wearing a denim jacket on top of what looked like many layers. His jeans were ripped all up and down them, a few patches scattered around, and his converse looked like they had seen better days. I tried not to stare at him, but it was nearly impossible. He was fucking beautiful.

"Krist wanted me to come tell you we need to go to the store. I don't know if he can walk to the car though, he's shit faced again." Kurt chuckled. His voice was so calming, it was slightly monotoned. But, not the kind that was hard to listen to. It had a huskyness about it. It was a voice I wouldn't mind listening to all night.

"Okay. We'll go find him. Oh yeah, Kurt this is Violet! Thought you'd wanna meet her."

Jason winked and nudged Kurt in the arm. I smiled kindly, my heart beginning to accelerate.

"Hi. I thought your show was really great." His face turned red as he began to shuffle his feet, avoiding making eye contact with me as much as possible.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'm bummed we missed yours, when's your next show?"

A lump was forming in my throat as I spoke. I took another giant gulp of my drink, trying to numb the nervousness that I was feeling.

"Uh, this weekend actually."

Kurt was now biting at his lower lip as he still tried to avoid too much eye contact.

"Sweet. Well, I'll definitely try to make it." I smiled, trying to figure out if I wanted him to walk away or wanted him sitting right next to me as close as I could have him. A million thoughts and feelings swam through my brain, and I was beginning to feel dizzy.

He began to walk back through the crowd, when Jason grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Just take my car to the store and leave Krist here. I'll stay here with Lauren. Violet, you'll go with Kurt won't you? It's just down the road."

Jason tossed Kurt a set of keys. Kurt looked a bit freaked out, and I myself felt as if I were going to pass out.

"Uh, sure. I can go with him." I mumbled, my hands becoming more clammy by the second. Without another word, I followed Kurt through the crowd and out the door. My mind spun as I tried to process what was happening. We got into the car, slightly shivering in the cold night. He turned on the radio and smiled, slowly backing out of the driveway filled with cars.

"So, uh. You like the Pixies?" He lit up a cigarette, focusing on the road in front of us.

I smiled, my heart stopping. Kurt's question had somehow managed to melt away the amount of nervousness I had felt a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, I fucking love the Pixies."

He glanced over at me with a smile on his face. I was suddenly very glad I had agreed to come out for the once. In that moment, I honestly wouldn't have minded to drive around with Kurt all night.


	2. Chapter 2

The more we talked, the more comfortable I began to feel around Kurt. He seemed pretty shy, but I could heavily relate.

"How long have you been playing for?" He asked, pulling into the parking lot of a sketchy looking gas station.

"Around three years. I wanted to be in a band for the longest time just for the fun of it, just never got the guts to do it until recently."

He turned off the car and tossed his cigarette through the crack in the window.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You've got talent." He smiled.

'Shit. He's really cute.' I thought to myself, my heart sinking straight into my stomach.

We arrived back at the party shortly, and it seemed to be clearing out a good bit. Lauren and Jason were no where to be found, but it wasn't hard to guess where they were considering they were all over each other before we left. Kurt took a seat on the couch in the now empty living room. The only person left in there was a tall guy with dark hair who was asleep in the recliner. Kurt chuckled as he looked over at him.

"I'm glad he's in a recliner and not face down on the floor like the other night." He laughed to himself, opening up a beer.

"You know him?" I chuckled, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, that's Krist, our bass player. He's damn good too."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of weed.

"You smoke?" He asked, beginning to roll a joint.

"Yeah. Well, on the occasions when I'm able to. My parents are really strict bible thumpers and I'm not allowed out of the house unless it's to go "study" at Lauren's place."

He grinned and put the freshly rolled joint between his lips, lighting it up.

"So, let me get this straight. While you're up there on stage totally kicking ass, your parents think you're studying something pointless? They have no idea you play music?"

A cloud of smoke floated through the room as he passed it to me.

"Pretty much. Well, they know I play in my room. But, that's it. They have no idea we've formed a band. They also think I wear turtle necks and long skirts to school." I told him before passing it back over to him as I exhaled a cloud of smoke.

He chuckled. His laugh was adorable. His smile was almost intoxicating. Talking to Kurt was easy, and the more we talked, the easier it became.

"Well, it's a shame really. Your parents don't know the half of your talent. We should all get together and jam one day. Did you write all those songs other than the covers?"

Kurt was looking at me now. His blue eyes felt as if they were penetrating my soul.

"Yeah, I wrote them. Lauren isn't much of a song writer." I smiled. Suddenly realizing that Lauren was nowhere to be found still, and that I was more than likely stuck here for the night.

Suddenly, Krist the bass player began to stir in his sleep. He mumbled something that couldn't be understood and woke up, looking around as if trying to remember where he was.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Kurt tossed a small pillow that was laying on the couch at him. Krist groaned, adjusting his eyes and looking around.

"Shit, is that the girl from that band? See Kurt, dreams do come true." He winked, sitting up straight in the chair.

Kurt was blushing and I was almost positive I was too. He moved a piece of his long, blonde hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"Seriously though, you guys were great tonight, bravo." Krist said, taking the joint from Kurt as he stood up to go into the kitchen. Kurt began flipping through the channels on the tv, deciding on Beavis and Butthead. It was silent for a moment, but it wasn't the awkward type of silence. It was comfortable.

Krist arrived back a few moments later, carrying multiple shot glasses.

"You guys aren't intoxicated enough!" He told us, handing us the glasses. I wasn't planning on getting really messed up, but when I realized that I would be there for the rest of the night, I decided that I might as well.

Half an hour passed, and I was definitely feeling the affects. Kurt and I continued to talk about our lives, music, and everything else. It wasn't until things grew silent again, and Kurt was looking at the tv, when I stared at him for a moment and realized how hard I was falling for a guy I just met. My eyes were getting heavy and my head was beginning to spin. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My eyes closed as I rested my head on the arm of the couch, drifting to sleep as soon as they fell shut.

I awoke the next morning to my head pounding. 'I knew I'd have a hangover. Ugh.' I thought to myself.

Once I got my eyes opened, I realized I was laying on the couch alone, a blanket thrown over me. Kurt was asleep in the floor in front of me, and I suddenly felt really bad that he had to sleep there. 'If only he knew he could have fallen asleep next to me and I wouldn't have minded a bit.' I thought to myself, sitting up and holding my aching head. I looked at Kurt, observing his content face. If someone had told me that he was actually carved from marble, I'm pretty sure I would have believed them. His blonde hair was a mop around his head, the sunlight beaming onto his sleeping face. 'God, he's fucking beautiful.' I thought, sighing. A hand was suddenly in front of my face, holding a glass of water.

"Drink this, it'll help some. Lauren left with Jason earlier, he took her to school." Krist told me before sitting back down in the chair.

"Thanks, Krist." I took a sip of water, suddenly realizing what he had said.

I almost choked on my drink, my heart beginning to pound.

"Shit!!!! Shit. Shit. Shit. What time is it?!" I slung off the blanket, quickly standing up and starting to pace the floor. Kurt woke up, seeming startled by all the noise. He looked up at me, rubbing his squinty eyes and yawning. Despite the panic I was in, I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he woke up.

"Are you okay?" He asked sleepily, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

"I was supposed to be home already! Shit! Knowing my parents, they've probably already called in a fucking search team! I'm late for school, aren't I? Shit!" I paced the floor, holding my head as if it were going to fall off from my body.

"Uh, Violet. A little more than late. It's one in the afternoon." Krist told me, hesitantly.

"WHAT?!?!" A lump was in my throat, I realized I was for sure fucked.

Kurt stood up, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Violet, it's okay. It'll be okay. We'll come up with a plan, alright?" He told me, his blue eyes staring straight into mine. They definitely had an affect of calming someone down.

"O-okay." I tried to force a smile. It was so sweet that Kurt was trying to help, but he didn't know my parents. I would probably be stuck in the house from now on. Away from the band. Away from Kurt.

"You need to get ahold of Lauren and get her to call your mom. Tell her that you're really sick and you over slept. That you meant to call when you got up, but you slept way longer than expected and you're very sick. It's gotta work." Kurt told me, his hands still on my shoulders. Before I could say anything, the phone rang. Krist answered it and told us it was Lauren. She had already called my mom with pretty much the same story Kurt came up with.

"You might wanna hurry and get home though because your mom said she would come home to check on you soon. And well, she kinda thinks you're already there. She thinks Lauren dropped you off at home on her way to school. Your parents are at work I'm guessing?" Krist told me, slightly wincing.

"Yeah. Okay. I have to get home. Now." My heart was racing and my mind was spinning.

"I'll take you, c'mon." Kurt grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me through the large house. As we approached the door, Jared came walking sleepily down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning.

"I'll tell you later Jared! I gotta go! Band practice tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Who the hell's that?" Krist asked, confused.

"Our drummer and the owner of this house!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't drink so much. Bye Kurt! Bye Kurt's new girlfriend!"

Krist exclaimed with a grin in his voice.

"Shut up, Krist!" Kurt yelled as he opened the door, leading us outside.

"Ignore him, he's an ass." Kurt chuckled as we got into the car.

Little did Kurt know, I didn't mind what Krist said at all. I quickly gave him the directions to my house as my stomach churned. Kurt seemed to sense my distress and looked over at me.

"Breathe Violet, you're fine. Are you cold? You're shivering." He told me, smiling slightly. It wasn't until he mentioned it until I realized how cold I actually was.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I chuckled, observing the goosebumps forming on my arms. The next thing I knew, Kurt slid off his denim jacket and handed it to me.

"I'm fine without it." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Kurt." I smiled, my heart sinking into my stomach. I put on the jacket, and was suddenly overwhelmed with his scent. Apparently I was quite fond of the smell of musky cigarettes and cheap cologne. I smiled into the jacket, escaping from the distress that was spinning in my mind. We pulled up at my house soon enough, and much to my relief, the driveway was empty.

"So, I'll see you around? Soon?" Kurt smiled, slightly blushing.

"If I'm not grounded for the rest of my life, definitely." I laughed.

I didn't know what came over me. It must have been the way Kurt was smiling at me. Or the way his bright, sparkling eyes were shining in the sunlight. Or the way the scent of him that lingered on his jacket I was wearing was intoxicating me by the second. I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt. For everything. You're too sweet." I bit my lip, hoping I didn't startle him. His eyes lit up, his face turning a shade of red.

"Of course. Good luck with your parents. Hopefully you uh, can make it to my show this weekend possibly?" He mumbled, almost seeming a little embarrassed for asking.

"Hell yes. I will be there unless I'm locked away in my tower." I told him, smiling as I put my hand on the door handle, realizing I should probably be hurrying.

"Okay well get outta the car already Rapunzel, so you won't be! Your hair isn't long enough, so I won't be able to climb up it to save you. Hurry!" He laughed.

"You're right! What am I doing?!" I laughed, opening the car door.

"Bye, Kurt." I grinned, getting out of the car.

"Bye, Violet. I'll see you soon?" He smiled. I nodded my head in agreement, still smiling as he began to drive away. 'Fuck.' I thought to myself as his smile still invaded my brain. I quickly ran up into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I was still wearing his jacket, and the longer I smelled him on me, the more I wished I would have just said fuck it and stayed longer with him. I stared up at my ceiling, thinking about how much I wanted to run my fingers through his messy, long hair. I became annoyed with the thought that instead of sitting in my room alone, I could be somewhere laughing with Kurt over a plate of breakfast in a shitty diner somewhere. I couldn't get him out of my brain, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to.


End file.
